Infinite Stratos: Arsenal of Liberty
by McGirk242
Summary: An Alternate History Fic where some nations refuse to legalize the IS due to concerns about civil rights. This disagreement is taking to a whole new scale as a Second Cold War has emerged between two alliances, the Pro-IS Nations and the Anti-IS nations. For those that oppose the tyranny of the IS we require weapons of our own. We require an Arsenal of Liberty.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, OC(s) belong to me.

* * *

"_For this threat is the greatest we have ever seen. It does not simply wish to change our ideology or create new borders on the map, it seeks to change our very way of life. It cannot be combated with an arsenal of democracy, for this is greater than that. No, it requires an arsenal in its own right. One backed by those who are willing to use it. It requires an __**Arsenal of Liberty**__. _**"- Pres. Frank Prescott (USA)**

These words were spoken by the then current president of the United States following the forming the ratification of the Strategic Coalition and the dissolution of the UN. What had caused this you may ask? Following the White Knight Incident, which resulted in the loss of most nuclear weapons throughout the world, and the unveiling of the IS by Dr. Tabane Shinonono the Alaska Treaty was proposed which essentially was a set of policies about the IS. However, a certain country on the Security Council used its powers to kill the bill. The result was immense confusion when the United States of America was revealed to be the one behind this. Citing the use of the IS as "highly unethical and a weapon of unparalleled mass destruction" they put a grind on the plans to make the IS a commonly placed weapon that was to be used as a deterrent.

Such began a consistent back and forth between prominent nations on the Security Council such as China, the UK, France, Russia, and others against the American Government who heavily opposed the deployment of the IS as a whole. With nothing getting done, a secret initiative between the Japanese government and the Russian government began known as the Strategic Coalition began. After a week long standout, numerous governments declared their allegiance to the Strategic Coalition and began research into the IS. Shortly thereafter the American government withdrew from the UN completely. A week later the ratification of the Strategic Coalition was announced and the dissolution of the UN as well. Thus the famed quote was said and a new Cold War began.

The Anti-IS Alliance quickly became known as the Arsenal of Liberty, and contained seven members of the world in it's alliance. The United States, Brazil, Australia, Pakistan, New Zealand, Turkey, and South Africa were the major members of the Arsenal and contained considerable power. The Pro-IS Alliance, better known as the ISSC contained more nations and nations with greater militaristic power such as: Japan, China, Russia, India, the UK, France, Italy, Germany, Argentina, and Saudi Arabia.

Now ten years later, these alliances still exist and relations are tenser then ever when a young man is revealed to be capable of utilizing one of the most powerful weapons in history.

His name is Ichika Orimura, and he will influence our future for ever.

* * *

_Welcome back guys! This IS Story is one set in an alternate history where some nations recognize the fact that the IS is going to mess up society and act against early on forming the world into two alliances. The Anti-IS Alliance known as the Arsenal of Liberty and the Pro-IS Alliance known as the ISSC. They are in a new kind of Cold War with the Arsenal of Liberty outlawing the IS and the ISSC legalizing it and having their societies turn into the world we see in the anime, whilst the nations in the Arsenal have societies that look like our modern ones just more reminiscent of the 1950s Culture in America. This story is more of a political thriller so just be ready, Ichika and the gang will be featured but expect more different POVs ranging from grunts on the field to bomber pilots in the sky. Also, I never got around to IS Scenes in my old stories so I get to do that here. _

_Anyhow, I'm back and thank you so much for reading this! This time I hope I don't promise something I can't finish!_

_Thanks, _McGirk242


	2. Welcome to Japan (Part 1 of 3)

Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru, my OC(s) however belong to me.

* * *

_American Embassy, Tokyo, Japan_

_0300 Hours_, _August 1, 2024_

* * *

The "Seahawk" Helicopter began to descend upon the small landing pad; the craft was shaking due to the uncanny amount of rain that came down. The Helicopter lightly touched the pad with a screech of tire and bounced right back up, repeating the process the helicopter quickly settled into position. Its loud rotors began to slow down and the thrum and whine of the engine died out as well. Quickly thereafter, the doors of the Seahawk slid back and out emerged a man. Standing tall at 6'3 and brandishing some aviator glasses he shivered in the cold rain, his Army Combat Uniform offered little protection against any real elements of mother nature.

Taking a glance out of his surroundings he saw that they had landed in the courtyard of the Embassy, all around him were buildings all, not to mention the odd amount of guards. As quickly as he landed and got out he was greeted by three armed men in wet ponchos with no-nonsense expressions.

"Lt. Graves?" one of the men shouted over the large rain pour.

"Yeah, that's me." Graves called back.

"You're wanted at Intelligence ASAP; we're here to escort you." The same man shouted back, point his gun suggestively towards one of the buildings.

"Alright!" Graves sighed and the guards began their march through the rain, the dogs seemed alerted prompting Graves to question the men.

"Why so much security just for one guy?" Graves asked through the loud rain, they stopped at a fence and saluted the guards at the other side who let the fence door slide open for them.

"It isn't for you, we've had a bit of a situation with some protesters and uh…." The guard trailed off as he pointed Graves toward another fence on the far side of the complex that encircled the facility.

Ambulances and police sirens were flashing without the piercing noise, giving an odd morbid silence to the scene.

"You shot them?" Graves asked stupendously to the escort.

"I was on duty at the South Tower, not my call. Anyhow, here you are." The guard walked over to the nearby building of red brick and knocked on a steel grey door. Another guard answered and after a brief exchange of, the other guard indicated for Graves to enter.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph, what is going on?" Graves asked to himself as he walked pass the escort.

"Welcome to Japan" the man said sarcastically as Graves walked into the building.

Lt. Graves entered the building to be greeted by a maze of office cubicles, most of them were unoccupied and the lights were dimmed throughout the main room. However, one of the Office Rooms was lit up and Graves saw a man working at his computer there. Approaching the lit up office Graves saw the man in a black and white suit with balding hair and glasses. As he got closer he took a look he saw an inscription and couldn't help but read it.

**_Chief of Japanese Operations_**

**_Jacob Baker_**

**_(RET.) Captain, 32nd Special Ops Regiment, 101rst Airborne _**

Tapping the glass door loudly the man at the desk quickly looked and immediately smiled as he recognized who it was. Graves entered the room, still soaking wet and extended his hand to Chief.

"Chief Baker is it? You've gotten fat, and old." Graves said in a sarcastic tone.

The smiling expression on the Chief died out and he approached Graves threateningly.

"Well, you're no spring chicken either. And I remember you being taller, and less wet." He said in an equal tone.

The two men burst out laughing and embraced each other in a big hug. Breaking off after a tender moment the Chief sat back down at his desk and Graves sat down opposite of him.

"So how are things back at Langley, Mr. SAD?" the Chief asked with a grin.

"Alright I suppose, though I learned one thing." Graves said with a nervous smile.

"What? You can aim and shoot at the same time?" They both shared a chuckle.

"No, I hate politics." They both laughed heartily and after a few moments they were both smiling.

"God, Howard how long has it been? Was it the Airdrop over Manilla, or was it Kazakhstan?" The Chief scratched his scraggly beard as he tried to remember.

"Kazakhstan, back in 2019." Howard confirmed for his old friend.

"Five years….. where does the time go?" The Chief took on a pondering face, Howard looked down and reminisced too until the Chief suddenly grunted and looked back at Howard with a smile.

"Anyhow, why are you in Tokyo? God knows, you won't be assigned to me. Pacific Command likes to do their own thing and screw us Suits over." The Chief chuckled and Howard smiled slightly.

"Jake, I'm here because some kid, a teenage boy, activated an IS and the Strategic Coalition is willing to strike a deal." Suddenly, the Chief took on a serious expression and nodded slowly.

"So you know the basics. Alright let me get you up to speed." Chief Baker leaned in towards his friend and he spoke more subdued as if someone was watching them.

"This kid is Ichika Orimura, he's the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura." Chief Baker paused to let Howard take it in.

"You mean he's the kid brother that got nabbed back during the Second Mondo Grosso?" Howard asked, Chief Baker nodded as he began chewing on a pencil.

"Yup, and his sister is a world class pilot. Perhaps you've met her?" Howard quickly began searching his memories until something clicked into place.

"God, that was back in 2020 in Ramstein. We had an F-40 crash right after take off, we sent a recovery team and they sent one too. Damn near just started the third World War" Howard shook his head as he remembered the memory.

"Anyhow, she's retired and doesn't pilot anymore, her brother on the other hand…" Chief Baker prattled on.

"Kid's just started his illustrious career, and I don't exactly see why we need to be bothered." Howard said impatiently.

"Well Howard, those are the political peculiarities which I've been informed you hate. Would you like for me to put it to you in simple terms?" Chief Baker said with a slight mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Howard said exhausted.

"You're going to be his bodyguard until he graduates from high school." Baker said his slight grin, now a devilish one.

Howard immediately stood up with a snarl on his face.

"HELL to the NO, Sir!" Howard screamed.

"Sorry soldier, but this isn't my order. This one comes straight from POTUS." Howard sat down again, a look of resigned acceptance on his face.

"Buck up, there will be tons of women where you're going!" Chief Baker laid back in his chair, a smile on his face as his eyes were half closed.

"Oh yeah where might that be, Disneyland for Princesses?" Howard asked sarcastically.

"High School, or to be more exact IS Academy if you must know." Howard suddenly had an urge to punch the man as hard as he could, it would not be his first time.

"Look, I need to process all this tomorrow. Where can I catch a few Zs in the mean time? I've been up for 36 Hours nonstop." Howard asked as he pinched his nose.

"Go upstairs in the lounge, the couch there is very nice." He handed Howard a pass for the doors in the facility, pocketing it he began to leave until he turned around and paused in thought.

"Jacob, at the perimeter walls I saw ambulances and police cars, what happened?" The Chief took a deep breath and looked at Howard intently.

"We had protesters, they started lobbing rocks. Then they started lobbing Molotov cocktails." Howard stood still as Baker took his time.

"We have reason to believe they were being encouraged by Male Hate groups, or American Hate groups. or just plain hate groups. We're still looking into it..." he trailed off with a solemn look. Howard nodded in respect and silently made his way out of the room.

As soon as Howard was out of view, Jacob Baker decided that it was time to go to sleep. He had a long today, and tomorrow was just going to be longer. He rose up from his fine leather chair and picked up his rain coat. As he turned off the lights he went to turn off the computer. He looked back at the screen one last time.

_To Chief of Japanese Operations,_

**Jacob Baker**

_Due to the circumstances of the situation, I trust you shall handles this with the utmost skill and diligence. These orders come straight from the President._

_You are to aid and assist the agent in his mission, his mission is to be the bodyguard of Ichika Orimura, but that's only at first glance. This boy is the possible final tool we need to achieve a peace that will end this Cold War, since Orimura hasn't declared his loyalties this makes him a literal wild card. He could be anything, and this doesn't reassure the folks at home._

_In this exchange, Ichika Orimura will become the gateway from the Strategic Coalition into the Arsenal of Liberty, we have no doubt that intelligence agencies will take advantage of this and try to earn his loyalty. In the same regard our operative will be able to help influence Orimura and possibly deter enemy agents away from him. If this mission purpose hasn't been stated then let me say it bluntly._

_Your mission is to assist our operative in making sure that Ichika Orimura will defect to the United States of America, with an Infinite Stratos in hand._

_This endeavor will either end in great success and peace, or terrible consequences at the cost of war._

_Your nation needs you now, Baker._

_The free people of the world depend on us._

_CIA Chief_

**Taylor Blaine**

* * *

_What did you think? Drop a review, spout out your thoughts! PM me, also I think I want to put this for beta-reader. I don't know about it though, but if you're a good beta-reader I'd be more than glad to let you help me out! Send me a message!_

_Next chapter will probably be by next week or the end of the week._

_With Grace and Appreciation,_

**McGirk242**


	3. Welcome to Japan (Part 2 of 3)

Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru, however my OC(s) and Original Ideas belong to me.

* * *

_American Embassy, Tokyo, Japan_

_1100 Hours, August 2, 2024_

* * *

The stormy night had become a gray, overcast morning noted Howard Graves as he walked out of the Intelligence Building. The air was rife with the smell of fallen rain and tension, the high levels of security still ever present. With a yawn and a stretch he removed his sleepiness and took a full three sixty view as he studied the complex.

There were four main buildings arranged in a square from what he could see, each building similar in design though the Intelligence Building had fewer buildings and more guards. The buildings were all only three stories tall, but two large towers on the East and West sides of the building stood out. At the top he could see a guard and a spotlight at the top of each of them.

Howard sighed and continued walking, his boots making a slight clack as it hit the paved concrete. He had awoken in the Lounge of the Intelligence Building finally getting some actual sleep in the past 36 hours. He shuddered as a cool wind came and bit into his thin combat uniform. Two guards with M16A4 Rifles walked by, with a silent nod they acknowledged each other and continued on. Howard walked ahead destined for the building on the other side of the complex, as he approached he saw a large amount of men stationed there. As they saw him, a sergeant by his ranking, came up and saluted Howard.

"Morning Sir, Sgt. Lewis Koffman." Koffman stood still and absolute, a faint scar on his right cheek indicated his experience.

"Morning, Sgt. Koffman. I'm Lt. Graves, I've been told that Chief Baker went home. I'm trying to reach him."

The sergeant slung his rifle over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Chief Baker is expecting you at the West Barracks." He replied curtly.

"You're the one that escorted me last night?" Howard asked suddenly recognizing the man.

"Yes I am, Sir." He said stoically.

With a thankful nod, Graves searched for the building and located it and quickly began moving there.

As he walked to the specified building Howard noticed a way about the men that caused him to review the situation more thoroughly. They held silent, stoic faces and always held their guns out, never slinging them for a second. They also moved in small groups of two to three, there eyes were always searching even in the secure confines of a base. Frankly these weren't men on base security detail mission by the way they acted.

These were men on the front lines of conflict. And they were ready for the next attack.

* * *

Chief Baker stood in an urban gray combat uniform, grateful to be out of the oppressing CIA get up that always made him wear a suit.

The small officer lounge was vacant save for Baker, the chairs looking nearly brand new and the tables gathering a slight film of dust. It hadn't seen much attention in the past couple of days, even weeks. The morning sun was obscured by the gray light so the lounge was dark and chilly. On one of the tables two cups of coffee sat, steam rising from the black liquid surface of the drink. Baker was staring at the window, out of instinct he casually put his hand down and picked up one of the drinks and sipped it, savoring the flavor.

The door to the lounge quickly opened and in walked Graves, this time no smile or laugh they acknowledged each other with curt nods and sat down at the table. Graves seeing the extra coffee took his and began sipping it, his eyes obscured by the dark aviator glasses he always wore. For a few minutes this went on in silence, just sitting, drinking, and waiting. When Baker cleared his throat and put down his drink, Graves did the same and leaned in.

"You have questions I presume?" Graves nodded an affirmative.

"Alright, list them off." Graves paused for a sip of his drink.

"Why the hell am I supposed to be protecting a freaking 15 Year Old from teenage antics?" Baker smirked slightly and responded in a cool tone.

"Because the President hand selected you for this mission, Howard." Graves shot his head back a little in surprise.

"It shouldn't be any surprise, Howard" Baker started. "You are one of the best field operatives we have. At 28 years old, you're more experienced than anyone else. Invasion of Kazakhstan, Philippine Civil War, Morocco, the Pacific Standoff, and other off the record operations." Howard grunted in affirmation, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"OK, Jake. I get it, I have to protect the kid for some political reason, I'm fine with that." Baker slowly nodded his head.

"More than you know, Howard." He said in a somber tone quietly.

"What was that?" Graves said catching his name.

"I'm talking to myself, next question?" He asked with an extended hand.

"Uh, when do I start playing babysitter?" Graves said with an annoyed tone.

"Ideally, you'll be starting tomorrow on Monday." Baker now flashed a grin as Howard smacked his hands at the table.

"Where is this school?" Howard gritted out through bared teeth.

"In Tokyo Bay, it's actually quite an advanced place. It has a metro system connecting it to the mainland and you won't be more than 15 minutes away from me." Howard relaxed a little bit as heard the news.

"Well that's not too bad I guess. What kind of setting am I looking at?" Baker bit his lip a little bit and thought on the information he was going to relay.

"You and this kid will be the only men on the island, most of the girls have been screened for any links to people we should be concerned about and uh..." Baker got quiet as he picked a large stack of manilla folders.

"Let's say you'll be making friends with some interesting people." A large sarcastic smile filled up his face as Howard groaned.

"Great, just terrific. Let me guess, a fair bit of them are 'High-Priority Targets' on the IS Pilot List." Baker simply extended a hand in deference, as Howard rubbed his head in agony.

(The IS Pilot List was a massive book of current IS Pilots and Candidates. Detailed reports on the personality, skill, fighting style all filled up the book. High-Priority Targets are those that in the event of conflict should be taken down immediately.)

"Say, Jake." Howard paused in his suffering, a confused look on his face.

"Your guards out there sure don't act like guards." Baker took on a saddened face at those words.

"It's been difficult nowadays, we've had men kidnapped from the barracks and others gunned down at restaurants and stores." He spoke slowly, as if he were in pain. " The police try to do something, but not a lot of people care about what happens to American Soldiers who visit Japan, particularly the upper administration of anything here." Graves sighed as he felt his Jake's anguish.

"My god, and we're the bad guys?" A sarcastic chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head in frustration.

Quickly thereafter an uncomfortable silence filled the room once more until a beeping noise from Baker startled the two men, staring at his watch Baker swore silently as he stood up.

"Howard, I have to go." He quickly got up and made his way to the door he stopped and turn around to look at the seated Howard.

"You have someone who you need to talk to." Jake opened the door and there stood a man in a black and white suit, a white head piece with a wire going down into his suit was visible on his right side.

"Lt. Graves?" the man said as he entered the room looking at Howard.

Before anyone could respond Jacob Baker walked out of the room and into the stairway, slowly he made his way down the steps and out of the building barely moving at all. Making his way out into the courtyard, he saw the Ch-47 Chinook Transport Helicopter being loaded. Staring lifelessly at the craft he did not notice the guard who came upon behind him.

"Sgt. Koffman, Sir. We're ready for you to see them off." Jacob shook a little bit at the man's word but he nodded quickly affirming whatever they were doing.

"Koffman, let me see them one last time." The sergeant nodded and they approached the craft and entered it, they're feet reverberating off the metal floors.

In the cargo, there stood a dozen caskets with eight of them bearing the Stars and Stripes, and the other four were wrapped in the Australian flag.

As Jacob Baker stood next to Koffman he couldn't help but sigh and shake his head at the gravity of his situation.

"We were caught unexpected when she approached us, Sir. She just came up and..." Koffman paused as he remembered last night's event, a pained look filled up his eyes.

"It's alright, Koffman. You can't change what happened." Baker said sympathetically.

"Does your friend know what happened last night?" Koffman said with an uneasy tone.

"He thinks we had protestors, I didn't want him to know about the bombing." Koffman shook his head frustrated.

"Sir, this has gone too far. Shootings, kidnappings, bombings, we just can't get them! Let Langley fix this one!" Koffman begged his superior, Baker stood still as he kept his gaze on the caskets.

"We will never give up Koffman. If we turn this over, they'll just try negotiating and then they'll extort us. But know this-" he turned towards the disgruntled soldier with an enraged fire in his eyes.

"I will not stop, I will never surrender, I will not give up until I have beaten Phantom Task." Koffman held his head in shame.

"I"m sorry Sir, I shouldn't have." Baker losing his furious demeanor relaxed and patted the man on his shoulder.

"It's nothing Sergeant, just let's send our boy's home." The two men agreed silently and stepped off the helicopter.

* * *

_Back in the Officer Room_

"So that's what this is about." Howard said as took off his glasses, turning his hard gray eyes at the man in the suit.

"It's more than that, but now you know the mission. Can you do it?" The CIA operative said with an inquisitive tone.

"Maybe, kids these days are hard to convince of anything." The CIA man nodded, taking that as his acceptance.

"Oh, Mr. CIA! What the hell is going around here when you have guys getting shot and kidnapped?" Howard asked to the rising man.

"You don't know do you?" the man asked genuinely surprised at the question.

"No..." Howard said aggravated.

The CIA man huffed and slowly walked from the table, at the door he turned around and looked at Howard with a slight smirk.

"Welcome to Japan, then." His parting words gave Howard an uneasy feeling as he heard those words a second time.

* * *

_Hello, I'm back! Next chapter we get back to Ichika and what not. If this was confusing or anything let me know, I'm just trying to capture this feel of distrust and secrecy to kind of get a grasp on Military Intelligence and the CIA. No offense to anyone belonging to those particular branches, I just really want to make sure we get those vibes that we're not sure what's exactly going on. Hope that explains it._

_Anyhow, next chapter and we're out of the prologue. _

_Also, people interested in Beta Reading for me that would be wonderful. Send me a PM._

_Another thing, any Australians out there reading this who have experience or know about the Australian Military, shoot me a PM I need your help. _*Hint*.

_Until next time, my good readers._

**McGirk242.**


	4. Welcome to Japan (Part 3 of 3)

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, my OC(s) and Original Ideas belong to me.

* * *

_Orimura Residence, Tokyo, Japan_

_1200 Hours, August 2, 2024_

* * *

_A fanfare of trumpets play, a steady beat on the drums. Suddenly, we are greeted by three women who are smiling brightly at the camera._

_The camera focuses on a woman with a blue dress, she has dark blond hair and beautiful enticing blue eyes._

"_Hello, and welcome to Tea Time! As always I'm your host Claudia von Badenburg!" the woman in blue dress says jubilantly. The audience claps and cheers._

_The camera moves over to her right, here we are greeted by a lady in a red dress and black stockings easily viewable to the watcher. Her eyes are a mysterious shade of amber that seem to be playing with the camera._

"_Former Representative of France, Evelyn de Harcourt!" Claudia says rolling the French name off her tongue expertly. The audience cheers their applause and goes crazy._

_The camera then moves to a woman in white lab coat and black turtleneck underneath, her dark raven hair and brown eyes play together nicely as moans of adoration can be heard._

"_Noted researcher and former Representative of Japan, Kazumi Oto!" The crowd goes wild once more as all the women simply smile at the attention._

_The camera resets to encompass the three women, cups of tea in their hands they all take a sip with elegance and grace, clearly showing off their skill to the world. After a sip, Claudia clears her throat and looks at the camera._

"_Once again Welcome to Tea Time, and today we have a few things to go through so let's start with the most interesting and pressing of the matters." _

"_Last night in Tokyo, our agents on the ground got wind of an incident that occurred at the American Embassy." The camera focuses intently on Claudia's face._

"_It seems that a peaceful protest against armed soldiers in the country, quickly reinforced their point when soldiers fired upon them!" Gasps and whispers are heard as sounds of shock and anger filled the air._

"_We don't know the full details but at least twelve are in the hospital, and at least a few are in a critical state of emergency." The camera pans out to see the faces of the three women, Claudia has a serious face, Evelyn has an angered face, and Kazumi retains a disappointed look._

"_Ladies what do you say?" Claudia asks._

"_Can't say that I'm too surprised, we've seen just how violent the Americans are." Dr. Oto says, murmurs of agreement can be heard from the audience._

"_Well, what I don't just understand is why they don't just give the Americans the boot? Out of Japan, Germany, Italy, the UK, out of everywhere!" Her little shout of indignity suddenly caused the crowd to jump up in glee, clearly loving her idea. Evelyn's face lights up at the praise she receives._

"_Well you see, the Americans pay good money to retain those bases and they have long standing contracts with those countries in order to keep those bases. Do recall Miss de Harcourt, what's good for the Strategic Coalition isn't always best for Germany, the UK, or any other nation within it." Claudia says cautiously, the crowd remains divided and Evelyn's bright smile deteriorates to something of a false one._

"_But anyway, what do you think caused this incident? Could it be aggressive protesters?" Evelyn scoffs and Dr. Kazumi laughs sarcastically._

"_In Japan we are one of the most peaceful countries in the world, I find it rather unlikely that our people were the aggressors" Dr. Kazumi says with a smirk._

"_Even more so in France!" Evelyn cries out. _(Joke about France always surrendering goes here)

"_That may be so but nevertheless people are in a hospital, clinging on to life with all they have? All because of some American Soldier who was just eager to shoot his gun." Claudia says with remorse heavy on her words._

"_It's disgusting isn't it? This is why the Infinite Stratos should be brought to the United States! And not just there but everywhere in the so called 'Arsenal of Liberty!'" People cheered on Miss de Harcourt as she rallied the crowd._

"_No more dead citizens!" A brave member of the crowd shouted out. Clapping went wild and cheers were rampant as everyone-_

The TV went dark as Ichika Orimura pressed the power button on the remote. He lay in his bed, his body spread out as he groaned in frustration. Bags of skin were under his eyes and yet he could not fall asleep. He had tried everything he could think of: warm milk, soft music, good food, and boring TV even! It only just helped make his stay awake. Bringing his hands to his tired face he wiped away the accumulating grime and clumsily outstretched his hands to the edges of the bed. Pulling on them he managed himself up and began making his way to his window. The overcast morning had been dispelled rather quickly and was replaced with a hot autumn sun, but the one thing that didn't change was the presence of guards.

They stood outside the gates, the shine of the sun reflecting off their ugly, black metal. Their faces were covered in balaclavas and they wore combat uniforms, the only other thing worth of note was the bulge of the chest that identified them as being female. They had halted traffic alongside his street by two armored cars at the end of both streets, where even more guards were at.

With a sigh, Ichika turned away from the view and walked out of his room. His feet patting on the hardwood floors, he made his way down a hallway and onto the ground floor. The house was silent save for Ichika's sparse movements and it cast an unsettled mood. Ichika however paid no heed as he made his way to the kitchen, glancing at the clock he saw it was 12 O'Clock

'_Time for lunch at least' _Ichika thought as he opened the fridge, checking the ingredients within. Seeing a spare bento box left in one of the compartments he retrieved it, and went to the microwave. Placing it in, he set the timer and stood motionless as the microwave whirred as it heated his meal.

Ichika yawned, tired and unable to go to sleep. Standing there he couldn't help but reflect at the situation. It had all started back on Friday…..

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

_0900 Hours, July 31, 2024_

Ichika Orimura walked unfamiliarly down the hall, a backpack slung over his shoulder and piece of paper clenched tightly in his right hand he gulped as he looked down a darkened hallway. Today was the last day to make up for last year's poor testing scores, and if he didn't do well….. he shuddered as he thought of what his Sister might do to him. Walking aimlessly, all he had from the lady at the desk was 'Go to the Gym', not much but a good idea. Ichika began to sweat seriously as he walked into a dead end, feeling hopelessness fill him he began to turn back when he saw a door that said "Gymnasium". With a quick fist pump and a victorious look he ran into the room as fast as he could.

He would soon find that this decision would change his life forever.

Pushing open the doors Ichika saw a large gy which was a standard feature across schools across the world. But what caught him off guard was the fact that there was an IS standing in the center, illuminated by some of the dim lights. Ichika intrigued by the machine slowly began to approach it, his original purpose of taking the tests replaced with a sudden, internal urge to touch the machine. Step by step he inched in closer, the IS taking on greater detail and his heart rate going up faster and faster. Finally, he stood in front of the empty suit and raised a hand. Soon enough his hand was placed on the cold metal and Ichika stood transfixed by the strange metallic beauty. But then his hand started to burn on the metal, yelping loudly Ichika pulled on his hand in an attempt to remove it but to no avail. Suddenly the IS began glowing a strange yellow and a mechanical humming filled the area. Ichika could only cry out in fear when the doors burst open.

"Who the hell is-!" a woman with a gun said as she opened the door, astounded she didn't whether to be amazed at what was going on or the fact that there was a man in the IS.

Ichika was now in the IS, fully controlling everything.

"Get out now, or we will fire upon you!" The lady hissed at Ichika while pulling out her radio.

This was not looking good for Ichika.

"It's now what you think! I don't even know what I'm doing!" Ichika said helplessly as he shied away from the pointed gun.

"I don't know how an Spy from the Arsenal got in here, but one thing's for sure!" Ichika heard the lady cock the gun.

"You're not getting out of here alive." She said in a low threatening tone, Ichika only gulped in terror.

"Spy? Arsenal? What is this a video game?" Ichika said with confusion on his face.

Suddenly, two ISs burst through the roof of the gym aiming their guns down at Ichika.

"Get out of the IS and we may just let you live!" one of the pilots of the IS called out.

"OK! Uh, how do I do that?" Ichika asked slightly embarrassed, mostly terrified.

All the women were taken back at the man's question. Surely if he were a spy from the Arsenal of Liberty, he would know these things would he not?

"What's your name?" the lady on the ground yelled out.

"Ichika! Ichika Orimura!" Ichika cried.

Looks of confusion ran about, what kind of spy would tell them their name, and he clearly didn't seem to know anything about the Arsenal of Liberty?

"What country are you from?" One of the IS Pilots demanded from Ichika.

"Japan, why?" Ichika stuttered out, now as equally as confused.

"No way…." the lady on ground said as she looked at Ichika.

Ichika Orimura has become the first man in the known world to be able to pilot an IS.

* * *

_End Memory…._

Ichika was shocked from his tired meanderings with the beeping of the microwave, with a deep sigh he opened the microwave and took out the food. Moving over to the table he sat down and opened the box looking at the food within, steam rising from the reheated food.

Ichika gave a tired itadakimasu and prepared to eat when he heard a knocking at the door.

There were no visitors today Ichika thought as he rose up and went to the door.

'_Chifuyu-nee perhaps? Or is it the sold-' _he was interrupted by more knocking on the door, this time it seemed like impatient knocking.

"I'm coming!" Ichika called as he arrived at the door.

Opening it slightly, the door was forcibly thrown towards Ichika knocking him down on the floor. He grunted in surprise and was surprised to see a man standing there.

The man was of above average height making him more noticeable than most, he had pale slightly tanned skin that gave him a slight glow. His face held a noticeable scar on his upper right cheek that went into his forehead. He had a tight set jaw and boxy look to his face that made it seem slightly small. But there was nothing tiny about this man as he stood in front of Ichika's door the early afternoon sun shining around him giving him an unearthly look.

Ichika could only lay there breathing and gasping, unable to move.

The man took a step, his boot making a noticeable impression on the hardwood floor.

Ichika was about to tell him to take his shoes off when the man removed his aviator glasses, and turned hard steel eyes on the boy.

"Ichika Orimura?" he said with a demanding look on his face.

"Y-y-yes?" Ichika stammered out.

The man's frown became even greater, as he took another step and leaned in slightly.

"I'm your bodyguard Howard Graves, from now on until you graduate IS Academy we will eat, breathe, sleep, and die together." The man said with a tone of impetuous that made Ichika balk.

"B-but…" Ichika could only shimmer in terror and confusion as his 'bodyguard' stood in front of him.

"And one thing…" he said with disgust evident on his mouth.

Ichika kept silent afraid to say anything.

"If you call me Howard, I'll rip your goddamn guts out through your mouth." He said with a zeal, that shook Ichika to his core.

_And the Adventure begins….._

* * *

_Hello my faithful readers! What did you think? Anyhow, I plan to follow the IS Story for the first season and I'll have to finish up the Second Season to see what I do for there but yeah, here you go! Also, there will be different POVs like I said. Howard Graves will not be the only OC who tells a story._

_The Last Chapter was __**BS **__I know, but I kind of needed to write it like that so some future concepts make sense. It was awkward to write and I learned a valuable lesson, stories written at 2 A.M usually aren't that good. I'm sorry, we all had to endure that._

_Without further ado, thank you._

**McGirk242**


	5. First Day of School

Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru, my OC(s) and Original Ideas belong to me the author.

* * *

_**Operation Fallen Eagle**_

_**32nd Special Operations Airborne Regiment**_

_**Outskirts of Kaiserslautern, Germany**_

_**0954 Hours, May 12, 2020**_

_**4 Years Ago...**_

* * *

Howard Graves pulled the slide on the Colt M1911 pistol and put the incoming German KSK operative in his sights.

"Alpha Mike Foxtrot you Son-of-a Bitch!" Howard roared as poured lead into the man.

The man collapsed where he once stood, a pool of blood now forming around his head. Howard, with no time to waste, stepped over the body and reached for the communicator attached to his ear.

"This is Husky Oscar One-One to all friendlies, respond!" Howard demanded as he pulled out his M4 Carbine and popped a new magazine into the weapon.

"Husky Oscar One-One, this Romeo Three responding!" A hurried voice over the radio cried out.

"Romeo Three, where are you? We're spread to hell all over this place and we're giving the krauts easy pickings!" Howard yelled when three more appeared in his sight.

Bullets hissed overhead as they hit the nearby building, Howard responded with a long burst from his Assault Rifle, suppressing the Germans behind another building.

"Husky Oscar One-One most friendlies are held up by the town hall, we have an armored convoy here for exfil!" Romeo Three cried out, Howard grunted as he hugged the wall whilst the other men made their advance on his position.

Quickly he took out a grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin bending down and rolled it over to the incoming forces who shouted in surprise. A loud boom, screams of pain, falling concrete, and Howard was over the edge finishing them off with quick, succinct bursts from his weapon.

"Dammit! All forces converge upon Romeo Three's position, all forces converge upon Romeo Three's position for extract!" Howard ordered to his men over the radio, quickly he began to move out from the alley and onto the back streets. As he ran, he found dead bodies, explosions, and bullet marks which all served to transform the small German town into a war zone. Howard moved with a purpose, his combat boots striking the cobblestone path and his helmet bouncing up and down slightly on his sweaty head.

_'This mission's gone to hell, if we haven't gone to war against Germany, or the entire ISSC for that matter, than that'll be a miracle'_ Howard thought as he turned a corner. The traditional little cottages and clusters of stone and wood buildings had been wrecked by this morning's confrontation,and the smell of phosphorus and ash were ripe in the air. Much more was to be shared based on the intensity of their foe.

As he rounded a corner, a stray rocket came out of nowhere and decimated the little stone building he had just come from. The rip of an M249 SAW bursted forth and the cries of men were heard, the response of G3 Rifles and grenades quickly followed. Howard arose and cautiously lifted his rifle as he began his approach to the battle.

"Husky Oscar One-One to Romeo Three, how copy?" Howard asked as he peeked slightly.

"Husky Oscar One-One if you're not getting out soon, you're not getting out at all. Do you have the package?" Howard looked down at his waist, the black metal box that contained the flight recorder was there.

"Husky Oscar confirms, I have the package." Howard said with a tired tone.

"Then haul ass! We've got IS inbound and an entire German Division mobilizing on our position!"  
Romeo Three roared to a exhausted Howard. Howard frowned and affirmed with a brief grunt, as he made his way further into the chaos.

_IS Academy, Tokyo, Japan_

_1145 Hours, August 3, 2024_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Howard awoke on a bed his heart hammering in his chest, his hair damp with sweat. The memories of a distant country quickly fading, he grasped his head and growled in frustration. Waiting patiently until he had settled, he began to survey the room. It had two beds and a small aisle dividing the room in half, a nightstand directly off to his right as well. On his left was a series of drapes, closing off the window and keeping the light out of his room, and to his front were two desks upon each of which sat an very shiny and expensive looking computer. And on the far right he saw a small kitchenette and a two doors, one leading outside and the other , he assumed, to the bathroom.

'_This place is pretty upscale, hope the rest of this place is nice.' _Howard thought as he pushed the covers off himself.

Clothed only in boxers, Howard searched for some less exposing clothing to wear. Looking down on the floor he spotted his duffel bag which was tucked right by the bed he was sleeping on. After the grueling morning transport to the school Howard went straight for a nap. The kid would be fine in class unless of course he accidentally stabbed himself with a pencil. Zipping open the duffel bag he saw his small array of clothes. His PT Uniform, his ACU Uniform, his service dress, and his mess dress. Also tucked away within were some of his "work tools" items such as a weapons, knives, explosives, sensors, and other kinds of military hardware.

With a sigh Howard arose, preferring to take a warm shower before he had to go deal with _him._ He opened the door to the bathroom, and saw the shower. Reaching inside he turned the hot water on and leaned against the wall, waiting for the water to heat up.

'_God, that kid is something. He is the most thickheaded, oblivious idiot I ever met. A brick's got more smarts than that genius!' _Howard thought with an angry look on his face.

He had just met the boy over a day ago, and least to say Howard wasn't thrilled about it. Just exactly the kind of product brought out by this Feminist Culture he was forced to live in Howard mused as he entered the warm water. He began soaping down while he considered the issue further.

'_Well the kid didn't have it easy. He had a sister who was never around and got kidnapped because of her' _Howard put down the soap and reached over to a small shampoo bottle.

'_I'm over thinking this crap' _Howard sighed as he applied the thick, fruity scented, liquid to his hair.

Howard exited the bathroom a few minutes later a towel wrapped around his waist, quickly walking over to his bag he reached inside and grabbed his PT (Physical Training) Clothes. Returning back to the shower he dressed himself and took a moment to study how he looked. Black long elastic pants with an Army Logo on the side, a black undershirt with the words Army printed in Gold, and finally a black jacket with a gold chevron covering the expanse of the front and on the back the words Army were printed yet again in Gold. Howard smirked a little, he did like to show off just a little bit. Stepping out of the shower he went back to the duffel bag and retrieved a few items. He withdrew a black combat knife, the metal colored so as not to reflect light, and his favorite piece of weaponry: the Colt M1911. This piece had gone through quite a few modifications, a custom iron sight, the trigger was built from the back of the guard, the gun pull was greatly reduced, and the safety and magazine release had been spaced out more. There were a million more things about the gun, but as Howard liked to sum it up "_This is a gun for the pros"._ With a bit of a sick smile, Howard put the gun into his chest holster and the knife into his lower leg sheath. The weapons hidden, he made his way out of the room to find Ichika.

* * *

Howard contrasted greatly against the array of bright white uniforms and the small female figures. At 6'3 he was above average in height but to the school he was an absolute giant. Howard's face was formed into an uncaring look that frightened off any of the curious, and surely enough there were a few glares and remarks about his presence which he ignored. His boot's clicked against the solid, white tiles of the school as he went down yet another hallway with similar results, nothing. He growled in frustration and was about to ask somebody for directions when he heard a voice come from a room, glancing up he saw a digital sign with the words Room 1-1.

"I've heard so much about you, yet you're such a disappointment!" an obnoxious, loud British voice said.

"Yeah, well you should probably have been expecting that.." Ichika said quietly.

"Yup, a very big disappointment." Howard agreed as he entered the class, surprising everyone as they saw the tall, grizzly looking man enter the class.

"Lt. Graves!" Ichika said suddenly nervous, as his bodyguard entered the room.

Howard quickly found a girl with an exasperated look on her face, hands on her hips and a slight pant arising from her. The girl had long, yellow blonde hair that surrounded her head like an oval. A bright blue bandana intersected with her head as well as her deep blue earrings, which he quickly took note of their strange pattern, and her deep blue eyes. He ran his eyes up and down her one more time before turning back to Ichika.

"This one of your little friends kid?" Howard asked throwing an uncaring finger at the girl that had been giving him a tirade.

"Well actually-" He was cut off as Cecelia ran up to Howard and pointed a finger at his chest, a look of indignation on her face.

"How dare you acknowledge me like that? I am Cecelia Alcott! Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom! Owner of the Alcott Corporation, how dare you address me as such?" Howard, who was paying her no mind before, quickly looked down and cocked an eye.

"Haughty little bitch aren't you?" Howard said, as Cecelia's eyes widened in shock at his words.

A large gasp came from Cecilia, her mind playing those words in her head, the other people looked stunned at the man's vulgarity, even Ichika was caught off guard as he looked on with slight fear.

"How dare you address a _lady _with such words, how dare you even mention such vulgarities in a place of refined education such as this! You shall apologize or you shall incur the wrath of a noble!" Cecelia cried out, her face red in anger and her fingers deeply embedded in Howard's chest. Howard laughed slightly and clapped his hands together.

Howard suddenly turned on her with a deep scowl, his hard steel eyes now focused on her.

"I couldn't give a flying damn if you're a noble or a lady. Now you best move your hand off my chest, or else you're going to be needing a doctor real bad little girl." Cecelia took a step back, her face quivering as she trembled in a mix of fury and fear. Seeing no chance at a comeback, she thought herself lucky when she saw the Army logo on his pants, giving up his identity.

"Oh, what's that right there?" She asked with a triumphant smile, as Howard crossed his arms in caution.

"What's right there?" Howard asked back, trailing her eyesight to the little patch on his legs.

"This explains so much, I should never have expected manners from an inbred, uneducated, vagrant _**American **_such as yourself." Cecilia raised her head high in triumph, a smirk present.

Suddenly an electronic bell chimed from above, symbolizing the end of the small recess.

"We shall continue this later!" Cecilia declared as she kicked her head back and smirked again, walking away from an agitated Howard and nervous Ichika.

"So how have you been?" Ichika asked laughing nervously, Howard turned his unsteady gaze on Ichika.

"Shut up." Howard said firmly as he sat down next to Ichika.

'_And this is my first day of school...'_

* * *

_Hey there! Ya'll thought I left now didn't you, no I got an editor and it was a new experience for me! I've been bugged down by Algebra and English lately, but that's something else. This Fanfic will update for sure, I don't know if it'll be weekly though, but I'll sure try to do so. And what do you think of the new cover art?_

_Thanks a million to_ **_Heir of the_**** void**, _this guy edited my story for me and is totally awesome. Check out his fic, Hunter of Angels!_

_Thank you so much, and with my humble gratitude._

**McGirk242**


End file.
